


Peter Hates Teenagers

by Imlaxdris1771



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Allison loves torturing Peter, Established Relationship, M/M, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlaxdris1771/pseuds/Imlaxdris1771
Summary: Scott decided to initiate pack bonding night. Peter is very much not a fan.





	Peter Hates Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while avoiding my editing and design homework because I'm a model student. Enjoy this super short drabble that's based off of a tumblr post that I saw.

Peter hates teenagers. If the little buggers weren’t so fond of fire and killing him, he might have decided to just killed the lot of them to get out of this evening. Scott McCall, in all his Alpha wisdom, decided to initiate mandatory pack bonding nights in which everyone is required to attend, even him. And while Peter has no problem with laying around Derek’s loft snarking at teenagers, he did not sign up for going out and doing things with said teenagers. But Scott is the Alpha and no one could say no to him which is how he ended up crouching in a dark, smoky corner, reaching out with his senses trying to find where the other pack members are. 

“Gotcha.” A voice whispers in his ear before he feels the gun in his hands buzz, the name Silver Fox flashing across his screen as the person who shot him.

“Goddammit, Chris!” Peter whirls around to snarl at the hunter who is smirking at him—the smug bastard. Because for some reason Scott thought laser tag with two hunters would be a good idea. The Argents are kicking everyone else’s collective asses and this is the sixth time since the game started five minutes ago that Chris has shot Peter. He hears Isaac’s groan as Allison shoots him from across the room and Peter is done. Chris has already started to slip away from Peter to hunt down some other unfortunate soul, but Peter tackles him and drags him into another corner hidden from pretty much everyone’s sight.

“Peter, I’m pretty sure there was rule somewhere saying that there was no cont-mmph” Peter shuts the smug hunter up with his mouth and Chris instantly melts into him. Peter smirks and nips Chris’ bottom lip before taking advantage of Chris’ open mouth to slip his tongue inside, tangling with the hunter’s. Chris’ answering groan is music to Peter’s ears. Pulling away, Peter steps back and shoots Chris in the chest.

“Gotcha.” Peter smirks at the wrecked Chris.

“That’s cheating!”

“My darling Christopher, there is no such thing as cheating when I play to win.” Peter’s smirk turns into a grin as he slips away before Chris’ gun recharges, but before he can find a new safe spot, his gun buzzes with The Huntress.

“That’s for making-out with my dad where I could see, you creeper!” Goddamn hunters and puppy-eyed Alphas.


End file.
